Emily Phylar
=Emily Phylar= http://img803.imageshack.us/img803/619/linkdollf.gif Name: Emily Hilary Maxwell Gender: Female Age: 35 Birthday: April 6, 2011 Home: Redford, New Hampshire Height: 5'5" (165cm) Build: 130-ish Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Almost black but with a slight reddish tint Parents: Kim and Blake Phylar Status: Married IM Screen Name: OkamiGrrl Player: Yun Theme Song: Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran Appearance Emily has filled out quite a bit since 2030, growing to a perfectly average 5'5", 130lbs, with a respectable 32B-24-33. Personality Emily was one of the most impetuous members of the pyromaniacs, frequently doing things without thinking in the name of SCIENCE! Emily had developed an interest in real science over the years. Since becoming a single mother she became much more responsible, frequently putting Erika's needs ahead of her own. Her interests haven't changed much, but her priorities have. She did, eventually, marry Erika's father, Bowie Maxwell with whom she produced a second daughter, Naomi. Power Animorph: Emily has her mother's power, and can transform into the form of a wolf whose shoulder would stand approximately as tall as her human hip. She also inherited her mother's ability to merge with another person, in her case her brother Charlie, to form a hybrid monster. Background Emily Phylar was one of the last children to be born on the Space Station before the former students returned to Earth. She became fast friends with Joss Page, being one of the first to join her group of pyromaniacs, and one of the more frequent (and shameless) breakers of Jake Johnson. Since her (relatively) brief crush on Jake ended with him choosing her friend Niobe Archer, Emily's love life has become the stuff bad comedies are made of: She slept with Reiner Derring, was set up on a blind date with Gabe Roberts, and started seriously dating Finn O'Rourke all within the space of a few days. She has since become serious with Finn, although her relationship with Jake remains the subject of much awkwardness. Her love life was rather seriously complicated when a random encounter at a Halloween party ended in her sleeping with Walter Kensington. Needless to say, this was not something she had planned on doing that night. In 2033 she moved to Boston to pursue a degree in Physics with the intention of, as Alice correctly predicted, a career in demolitions. Needless to say, being a Phylar, she let her proverbial hair down after three years of abstinence. Her academic career hit a speed bump via a relationship with !Walter and the resultant birth of her daughter Erika. The discovery that !Walter was... well... not Walter left her with a sour view on relationships, and a vow to take more care when getting involved with men. Despite this, she ended up marrying !Walter (now known as Bowie Maxwell) anyway after he managed to regain her trust. They now have a second daughter, Naomi. Trivia * She sings soprano, which would surprise no one, as she has a very high speaking voice. * The dog in the picture is meant to represent her in wolf form.